Michael Chandler
Michael Chandler is the current two-time Bellator lightweight champion. Earning his Shot He most recently fought Patricky Freire in the finals of the Bellator season four lightweight tournament. He defeated Freire via unanimous decision to win the tournament. He also won $100,000 and a title shot at Bellator lightweight champion Eddie Alvarez. Unfortunately Alvarez was injured shortly before the bout was scheduled to take place. The fight was rescheduled. After eighteen minutes of back-and-forth war, Chandler managed to secure a fight-ending rear-naked choke to defeat Alvarez and claim the prize: his Bellator lightweight title. Champion at Last After a hiatus between Bellator seasons, Chandler next welcomed Pride, Dream and UFC veteran Akihiro Gono to Bellator in a non-title "superfight." Chandler knocked Gono out and retired him in just fifty-six seconds. Chandler next defended his title for the first time against tournament winner Rick Hawn dominating en route to defeating Hawn via rear-naked choke submission in the second round. Chandler was next set to defend his title for the second time against tournament winner Dave Jansen. Jansen was unfortunately injured and replaced temporarily against Chandler by subsequent tournament winner David Rickels. Chandler destroyed Rickels -- for lack of a better description -- in just forty-four seconds to defend his belt for the second time. Chandler next signed to defend his belt in a rematch against former champion Eddie Alvarez in the first Bellator pay-per-view. Alvarez and Chandler went to war for twenty-five straight minutes and five straight rounds with Alvarez coming out out the victor with a controversial and close split decision. The fight was Chandler's first loss. After the Title Chandler then fought tournament winner Will Brooks for the Bellator interim lightweight title losing another close and exciting split decision to Brooks. After Alvarez headed to the UFC, Brooks and Chandler went to war once more for the vacant undisputed lightweight title. After another entertaining fight Brooks defeated Chandler via a stunning fourth round standing TKO. Chandler next fought Derek Campos defeating Campos via a first round rear-naked choke submission before fighting a rematch with David Rickels and TKOing Rickels in the second round. Champ Once Again With the victory over Rickels once again Chandler secured a shot at the Bellator lightweight title which had been vacated by Brooks. He would fight for the vacant title in a rematch with Patricky Freire. Chandler knocked out Freire in the first round with a thunderous right hand, setting up a possible grudge match with Patricky's brother, the former Bellator featherweight champion Patricio Freire. Freire fought former UFC lightweight champion Ben Henderson to see who would fight Chandler next for the title and although he had early success Henderson won by TKO due to a foot injury sustained by Freire after Henderson had checked one of his kicks. Henderson would be the first challenger for Chandler's regained championship. Fights *Michael Chandler vs. Patricky Freire 1 - The fight was in the finals of the Bellator fourth season lightweight tournament. *Michael Chandler vs. Eddie Alvarez 1 - The fight was for the Bellator lightweight title with Eddie Alvarez defending. *Michael Chandler vs. David Rickels - The fight was for the Bellator lightweight title with Chandler defending. *Michael Chandler vs. Derek Campos *Michael Chandler vs. David Rickels 2 *Michael Chandler vs. Patricky Freire 2 - The fight was for the vacant Bellator lightweight title. Category:Bellator champions Category:Lightweight fighters